Uncle Noah's Ark
"Uncle Noah's Ark" is a song first sung on Here Comes a Song. This song talks about Noah and his ark with his animals and the noises they all made on the boat. Song Lyrics A long long time ago As all you folks should know Uncle Noah, built himself an ark For 40 days and nights The rain was quite a fright The animals nearly tore the ark apart The ducks went (QUACK!) The cows went (MOOOOOOO) The rooster (COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!) The old tom cat sure raised an awful row. (MEOW!) The little pig (OINK!) The billy goat ('BAA-AA-AA) The bull frog said (Biggest rain we ever had!) Uncle Noah's ark is a mad house now (Animal sounds) The horses and cattle, and foul of the air Even the long eared donkey was there. (He-Haw) The ducks went (QUACK!) The cows went (MOOOOOOO) The rooster ('COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!) All were there at Uncle Noah's ark Video Performances *Wiggle Time! *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) *Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time Album Appearances *Here Comes a Song *Let's Wiggle *Wiggle Time! Episode Appearances *Haircut *Story Telling *History *Shh! Shh! Shh! *We Can Do So Many Things Song Credits * Trad Arr Cook, Field, Page, Fatt * Anthony Field: vocals * Greg Page: lead vocals * Jeff Fatt: piano and vocals * Murray Cook: bass guitar, vocals and Chief Kabasa player * Produced by: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt. * Engineered by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Greg Page. * Mixed by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field. * Mastered by: Don Bartley at Studios 301, Sydney. * Published by EMI Music Listen Trivia *While Greg was out of the group to recover from his illness, he helped his friends, The Sanging Cowboys, make their own music video for the song. The music video was released around the time Greg returned to the band. *Greg sings in an Elvis Presley voice in this song. *The English version plays in G whereas the Taiwanese Version plays in A. * The Wiggles makes various animal sounds as listed. ** Anthony: Duck, Bullfrog ** Greg: Tomcat, Billygoat, Donkey ** Jeff: Cow, Pig ** Murray: Rooster Video Gallery UncleNoah'sArk-ABCForKidsLive.jpg|A live performance from "ABC For Kids: Live In Concert" UncleNoah'sArk2.png|1993 version UncleNoah'sArk-1994Live.jpg|A 1994 live performance UncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|1998 version UncleNoah'sArk-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation version (2006) UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)2.png|Taiwanese version (2006) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Gene Autry Songs Category:Smiley Burnette Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Songwriter unknown Category:Deleted songs Category:Elvis Mentions Category:YouTube Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write